Technical Field
The invention relates to the design of the trailing edge of a rotor blade of a wind power installation, or to a method for calculating a trailing edge to be produced respectively. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a trailing edge for a rotor blade and the invention relates to a rotor blade having a trailing edge. Moreover, the present invention relates to a wind power installation having at least one rotor blade having a trailing edge.
Description of the Related Art
Wind power installations are generally known and FIG. 1 shows a known wind power installation. The design of the rotor blade or of the rotor blades respectively is an aspect that is important to the efficiency of the wind power installation. In addition to the basic profile of the rotor blade, the rotor blade trailing edge also has an influence on the behavior of the rotor blade.
In this context, saw tooth-shaped trailing edges or trailing edges having a jagged profile having a plurality of spikes respectively have also been proposed. However, providing such a saw tooth-shaped trailing edge can be expensive and there is a risk that providing a jagged trailing edge or saw tooth-shaped trailing edge respectively will create an expense that is not proportional to the effect.
From EP 0 652 367 A1, it is known that the trailing edge should be saw-tooth shaped in the longitudinal direction of the main spar of the rotor blade, in order to reduce the noise level.
From EP 1 314 885 B1, it is known that the trailing edge should be saw-tooth shaped in the longitudinal direction of the main spar of the rotor blade and, at the same time, flexible, in order to increase the torque that the rotor blade exerts on the generator.